


First Day Of Fall

by princey_pie



Series: Happy Holidays [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: It's September 1st and Roman is not prepared.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Platonic LAMP
Series: Happy Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	First Day Of Fall

Roman was enjoying a quiet day in the mindscape, just longing on the couch, scrolling on his phone. It was quite early in the afternoon when Patton came down the stairs, humming the melody of the baby shark song. Soon after a delicious smell of freshly baked bread wafted from the kitchen. It held a note of some spice Roman couldn't quite place. So he strolled into the kitchen to investigate.

"Hey padre, that sure smells as delicious as a spoonful of sugar to make the medicine go down. What are you making?"

"Aw thank you, kiddo!" Patton cheerily pulled the tray out of the oven with his kitten oven mitts (a courtesy of Logan to his last birthday) and held it under Roman's nose with a beaming grin. "It's pumpkin bread."

Roman went stone still. "Why?" A sense of dread opened in his stomach.

"Well, it's fall..."

Roman's stomach dropped. "What?"

Patton laughed and doused the bread in a cinnamon-sugar mix. "Did you forget, little bard? August only has 31 days. It's September 1st."

Roman shivered. "Oh no, that means-"

As if on cue he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Quickly Roman dove and tried to hide behind Patton. He would feel slightly guilty for using him as a human shield but desperate times called for desperate measures. And the times were desperate as the grinning side burst into the kitchen.

Virgil had his vampire fangs on display widely grinning and wore his bat onesie, the wings trailing behind him like a cape.

"Hey Veevee," Patton chirped, "what got you so excited."

"It's Halloween!" Virgil announced in a volume that could put a shrieking banshee to shame and uncharacteristically giddy.

"No, it's not! It's September 1st, you heathen! Don't you dare infect my fall romance with your creepy creepiness!" Roman yelled from his spot of defense.

"Halloween," Virgil insisted. "You guys need to get in uniform."

A snap transformed Patton's normal attire into a puffy, grinning pumpkin costume.

"Well, your pat-kin surely is happy to see you this excited. But-" Patton mimed a sad face- "can I eat the pumpkin bread without committing cannibalism?"

Virgil shot him finger guns. "Nice one, pops. I also kept the spiderwebs to my room this, sorry for that last year again. So coward charming, are you done hiding behind dad or do I have to drag you here for your makeover?"

Roman dug his fingers deeper into Patton's sleeve. "I won't go without a fight against your emo halloween-obsessed tyranny. I have an aesthetic too!"

Virgil rolled his eyes and wriggled his shoulders. Roman had only the split of a second to see his pupils expanding before Virgil lunged across the room, tackling the other two sides. While Patton's costume made him harmlessly bounce through the kitchen like a ballon on cocaine, Virgil landed heavily on Roman's chest. Next Roman watched with horror as his clothes melted under Virgil's hands and reformed into a black suit with thin white stripes and-

"Is this Jack Skellington's suit?"

"Yeah, duh." Virgil rolled his eyes. "It's disney and it fits your dramatics. I'm not a monster." With a fanged smirk and a wink, he climbed off him. Together they were able to stop a still bouncing and still giggling Patton.

Just then Logan stepped into the kitchen to survey the mess they left behind. The only thing untouched in the kitchen was miraculously the pumpkin bread steaming in the counter after all. Logan stood in the door as the others turned to him, looking unimpressed at the sheer chaos.

"Great timing, specs, you're the last of Virgil's victims."

"I can assure you, my wardrobe has been plenty violated." He gestured to his tie that now sported tiny cartoonish ghosts. "Don't tell me you didn't notice this horrendous monstrosity from miles away. I look ridiculous."

"Aw, Lo, I think you look fantastic as ever. I'm truly aghost."

"Ah, a ghost, aghast. A pun. I truly despise this household." Although his smile as he adjusted his glasses betrayed his real feelings. They all spent the rest of the afternoon watching fondly as Virgil ran around, chanting halloween songs and putting decorations in every single unoccupied spot. Logan also discreetly hid the caffeine, just to be sure.


End file.
